Book of the Dragonborn
by Speedythecat
Summary: A young Dark brotherhood assassin is caught on a contract and she is sentenced to death at the small town of Helgen. Little does she know that this is the spark that ignites a great legend and turns this dark killer into a blazing hero. (This is my own take into Skyrim, some quest will be slightly changed or altered Ect.)
1. Prologue

_A full moon hung eerily in the dark sky of skyrim, there were no stars out this night. The small Khajiit caravan wandered silently following the overgrown path. A short petite sandy colored female was holding a small bundle to her chest. The small cub squeaked and grabbed her mother's finger _

_"Shhh Kharha be calm my young one" she spoke softly trying to quiet the ginger kitten. Kharha looked up with her bright blue eyes. She opened her mouth and smiled showing her small teeth. She looked confused for a second and then she let out a yawn. The leader of the caravan, Jo'idzo motioned for everyone to stop. His ears perked upwards and twitched slightly. He slowly moved his hand to the hilt of his great sword. The other female let out a distressed yelp, an arrow protruding from her midsection. Jo'idzo whipped around, an arrow whizzed past his head. _

_"Ayissa! Get Kharha out of here!" He growled as a large nord, wielding an axe, emerged from the brush. Ayissa turned her cloak whipping around her. She wasn't sure what way to run. She held her baby close and took off in a random direction. She closed her eyes as she heard the screams of her caravan being cut down one by one. her child whined in distress. _

_"Its alright Kharha, Ayissa will protect you" She ran faster as she heard something behind her crashing through the undergrowth. It kept getting closer and closer then the noise stopped. She turned to look behind her and she tripped over a log. The bundle of cloth escaped her grasp as she tumbled down the small hill. Ayissa hit the bottom and rolled to a stop. She slowly picked herself upwards. Blood trickling down her face she called "Kharha? Kharha! My baby?!" She staggered forward a bit. _

_"Shes down here!" An unfamiliar voice shouted from somewhere above Ayissa. An arrow embedded itself into a tree behind her. _

_"Please! why are you doing this?!" The Khajiit shouted desperately "You can have all my septims, anything i have! just please leave me and my baby alone!" Her hands were shaking as two figures, An orc and a younger nord made themselves visible. _

_"We dont want your things" The nord pulled back on her bow_

_"Then what do you want?!"_

_"Your life" _

* * *

_A young Dunmer boy crouched slightly behind a bush. He released an Arrow and it hit its mark, A large male deer. "Yeah!" He cheered happily. He lunged out of his hiding place towards his catch. He removed the arrow and paced it back in the quiver. His head snapped up as he heard a slight noise. He gripped his bow and slowly moved further into the woods. The noise steadily grew louder and he could clearly identify it as a baby cry. He lowered the bow slightly and under some ferns he discovered a small infant Khajiit cub. He dropped his bow and carefully picked up the blanket bundle. The kitten looked up at him with wide eyes and tried to bury itself in the blanket. This caused the dark elf to laugh. "Its alright, i wont hurt you... wheres your mother?" He didn't even know why he bothered to ask since she couldn't really respond. The Babe just tilted her head and reached up with a tiny hand trying to grab an arrow."No, no. you could hurt yourself." He began to walk back towards his deer. He stared down at it then looked at the Khajiit. "Forget the deer, you cant carry them both." He spoke to himself and bega to walk again. the Kitten started to whine slightly again "Shhh its alright your safe now. come lets see if we can..." He stopped as he came across a sight he would forever regret coming across. There were four grown Khajiit bodies, their blood was everywhere and most of there stuff was gone. The Dunmer hugged the baby close to his chest not wanting her to see this even though she probably couldn't understand. He quickly walked away from the bodies. "So it seems like your staying with me little one... My names Casien... Hmm what should i call you then?" The kitten looked up and smiled with her mouth open. "Hahaha your so cute." Casien poked her nose and the ginger cats eye widened ad her mouth formed an 'O' "I think ill call you Elise. Elise the Khajiit. Yeah i think that will do" The dark elf wandered down the path towards Dawnstar with Baby Elise in his arms. Little did he know that the tiny orphan would soon grow into the biggest legend in Skyrim history._

_And thus the legend of the last dragonborn had begun. _


	2. Chapter 1: Black wings of fate

**Woot! Chapter 1! Sere belongs to EchoDrift **

**Elise belongs to me**

* * *

The cart rolled slowly along the road. All i could hear was the _clip-clop_ of the horses hooves as they hit the gravel. I glanced over at the other residents with narrow eyes. There were five of them. Three standard Stromcloaks, your average thief and a very pale looking elf. The elf caught my glare and she looked at me with a confused look. She leaned over to one of the stormcloak soldiers.

"Whats her problem?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and looked away to watch the forest pass by. I flicked an ear over in their direction as i heard the man reply.

"Watch out for her Miss. Shes part of the Brotherhood"

"The Dark Brotherhood?"

"Aye"

"I thought that was a myth"

I turned and growled "It is a Myth. These idiots don't know what their talking about." I glared at the soldiers with a curled lip.

"Whats with the get up then?" If all our hands weren't tied he probably would have motioned to the shrouded armor I was wearing. "Im not stupid Cat. I would recognize that armor anywhere. My sister used to be a sister as you would put it. But alas she got caught like you seem to have"

"Be quiet back there" The Imperial sitting upfront turned ever so slightly to scowl at us. The cart rolled down a small slope towards the gates of the small town of Helgen. I shifted uncomfortably as we rolled to a stop. A few townsfolk had stopped to watch or ushered there kids in the Imperial guard at the head of our cart got up and motioned for us to get out. I waited as the others climbed out first and then I jumped out the back. I glanced over to see there were two other carts besides the one i just jumped out of. A imperial captain i didn't recognize stood next to someone i had met only a few times before. Hadvar i think his name was. They began listing names.

"Ralof of Riverwood" One of the stormcloaks from our cart walked forward and was motioned to the side to stand with some other prisoners. Hadvar crossed the name of his list with a piece of charcoal before continuing "Sere Rivaini of Blackmarsh" The white elf walked forward and went to stand with the others. "Elise of Dawnstar" I walked forward my tail swishing slightly as I moved. I walked over to stand amongst the other prisoners.

"No! I don't want to die!" The thief from our cart whined before taking off in a desperate escape attempt.

The captain of the imperials raised her arm and motioned towards the escapee "Archers!" The thief was down in one shot. Poor guy. She walked over to stand next to the chopping block. She put her hands behind her back like this was an everyday thing. "First prisoner" A stormcloak was ushered forward. We all had to watch as the executioner raised the axe and he swung it downwards with one powerful stroke. At that moment there was a strange noise and we all glanced around.

"What was that?" Someone asked

The Captain shrugged it off "It was nothing next prisoner!" The sound was heard again.

"There it was again"

"I said. Next. Prisoner."

I was shoved forward almost falling on my face. It was hard to stabilize your balance when your hands are tied behind your back/ I walked forward with my head held high towards the block. The executioner kicked me forward so my head hit the block. He leaned forward with hate filled eyes. "One of you bastards killed my younger brother. I'm going to enjoy this one" His breath smelled like rotten fish and i barred my teeth at him and growled. He smirked and stood up rising to his full height. He hufted the large axe , now splattered with blood, above his head. Bur before he could slice the blade through my exposed neck the sound returned followed by a second loud flapping noise.

"DRAGON!" Someone shouted and the chaos had begun. A large ebony black Dragon landed on a nearby watch tower. It growled loudly and the sky began to cloud over rapidly. I wasted no time and i sprang to my feet. everyone in the town was running for their lives and the Imperial soldiers locked arrows on the beast. Large balls of fire fell from the sky exploding around me as I ran. I ducked as debris from a nearby building flew over my head. The Dragon had launched himself with powerful hind legs and was now circling in the sky.

It spoke in a deep voice that would tremble anyones soul "Zu'u Alduin, zok sahrot do naan ko Lein!" Of course no one could ever hope of translating what he had just said. I ran jumping over a large chunk or rubble and i managed to reach the an intact tower. I entered quickly to find i wasn't the only one with the same idea. The white elf, Ulfric Stormcloak (Whom i hadn't noticed before) and a few other stormcloaks. One of them, Ralof I think they said his name was started to speak.

"What was that thing! are the legends true? was that really a Dragon?" he sounded worn out.

Ulfric spoke sounding high and mighty "Legends dont burn down villages"

Someone else shouted "We need to leave now! Up through the tower! Go!" I followed after the guy as he climbed up the stairs in a rush. Without warning a large chunk of the wall was blown inwards causing me to lose my balance and stagger backwards. The rubble crushed the guy i was following and i pressed myself against the wall as The Dragon peered in.

"Duck!" I shouted to everyone else and a vat of flames spewed into the confined area. The dragon launched off the tower and into the air.

"Jump through to the roof!" Ralof shouted from behind me. I gripped the side of the gapping hole and sprang outwards landing gracefully onto what was left of the small home. I dropped through the small hole in the roof. The floorboards creaked under my weight slightly. I walked foward hesitatingly. I took a couple steps before falling through the floorboards and landing on my back with a _thud _on the lower floor. I exited the house and found myself back in chaos. I ran dodging fireballs and falling rubble. I jumped to the side as a group of battle ready imperials ran past me.

The one, Hadvar ran over "Heh still alive Prisoner?"

"no im just a ghost here to haunt you the rest of your life"

"Well that probably wont be very long then" he chuckled cutting the ropes that bound my hands free. I flexed my hands out i front of me with a smirk. Hadvar rushed off and i ran the opposite direction towards the large building i knew had to be the keep. I entered swiftly and i found it to be void of life. I looked around cautiously. Strange that no one else had the same idea. My ear flicked upwards as i heard a small sound. I turned and seated up on one of the support beams was the White elf, Sere. She jumped down after being spotted.

"Sorry... i wasnt sure who or what you were so i climbed up there. just to be safe"

I nodded in understanding. "How did you get up there with your hands still tied?"

"Very Carefully"

"Haha. Here let me cut them for you" I ripped through the ropes with a claw freeing her hands.

"Uh.. thanks... your a bit... nicer than you were back on the cart"

"Well... do you want me to be mean?"

"no no! thats fine. Lets...lets uh find away out of here"

I nodded in agreement and looked around the room a bit. She did the same. I found a couple septims (which i pocketed) and a couple arrows. I couldn't find a bow to my disappointment so i settled for a light one-handed sword i found. Sere had found two daggers and some lockpicks. We both walked further into the keep. We still hadnt found anyone... well anyone alive anyway. We came across a couple dead soldiers from both sides. Thank the nine divines one of them had a bow. I picked up the bow happily and i rushed to catch up to Sere who had gone ahead. We entered the torture chambers to find it too was empty of life. We both looked around quickly. I approached a small table with a black book sitting on it. I carefully picked it up. I traced the Imperial symbol on the cover with a claw. Sere looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I answered her unspoken question.

"Its the book of the Dragonborn. I used to have a copy when i was a kid." I paused as i felt the memories flow into my mind "I always used to make Casien read me the sorries of the old Dragoborn emperors and their champions..." I trailed off as i opened it " Its blank... Thats wer... But never mind that we have to get away from a dragon" I placed the book in my satchel "Lets go" We entered a dark hallway lined with cells on both sides. At the end was another empty room with a large hole in the wall. "Over here!" I called to Sere.

"Think it leads us out of here?"

"I hope so" We entered the cave cautiously. Who knows what sort of creatures lurked down here. We jumped as we heard the dragon roar and rocks fell behind us cutting us off.

"Well... were not going back that way" Sere said.

"nope" I popped the P before walking forward. We walked into another more open clearing and large spider looked up from whatever it was they had been doing and moved towards as at a fast pace. I shot a couple arrows and Sere attacked with her daggers. We glanced around to make sure no more where going to attack us. We entered a small opening that led to an even larger room. There was a small lit fire and i walked towards it to find a small heath potion. I reached forward ad Sere whispered harshly

"Get down! Theres a large bear over there"

I crouched down and grabbed the potion. I looked through the flames at the sleeping bear. "Come on" I began to sneak silently around practically hugging the wall. The bear shifted its eye beginning to open. I withdrew my bow ad sent an arrow flying towards the beast. It embedded itself square in the creatures forehead, killing it instantly. I glanced around to make sure there weren't any cubs before dashing forward to recover the precious arrow.

"Nice shot" Sere nodded to me "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"My... well hes not really my father... more like a adoptive older brother i guess... He taught me. and i practiced hitting the masts of passing ships" we chatted as we walked towards the exit

"Passing ships?"

"Yeah. Im from Dawnstar"

"Ah that explains it"

We exited the cave and i pulled Sere down behind some brush. The large dragon was passing overhead. It roared again before flying slowly out of sight.

"I dont think he saw us" She stood up slowly.

"Or he did and didn't really care" I stuck out my hand "Well... this has been... interesting. But i have to get back to the sanctuary. It was...nice...meeting you"

Sere just stared at my hand "Your leaving? just like that?"

"Yeah. Where else am i supposed to go?"

"Well... Riverwood isnt that far from here we could go there and warn them"

"They wont believe us. Besides. Were wanted people. I don't know about you but they will shoot me down the first chance they get."

"Well that wot stop me from at least warning the town" Sere narrowed her eyes before walking down the path i knew led to the road. I crossed my arms and headed the opposite way towards Falkreath. I slowed having an internal battle

"Maybe i should go warn the citizens...No... no Sere is going to do it. Besides. Who would believe me? Im a nobody. And i always will be"


	3. Chapter 2: Path to Destiny

I stopped walking and quickly changed my mind before running back to catch up with the elf

"Sere! Wait!" I called after her as soon as she entered my field of vision. She turned with a smirk

"I knew you would change your mind"

"Yeah well... It's not like i have better things to be doing. Besides. two witnesses are better than one right?"

"Yep"

"But ill come with only to Riverwood to warn them. thats it. Then I'm returning to the sanctuary."

"Alright do what you want"

We walked silently down the rocky path that led to the small town. My ears perked upwards at a small rustling noise. Two large dark furred wolves emerged in front of us growling. My hand immediately went to the hilt of my sword. Sere motioned with a hand then spoke

"No Elise, their just protecting their cubs"

"How do you know?"

"Shhh can't you hear them?"

I stopped and listened, i could indeed hear little howls coming from somewhere nearby. We cautiously made our way around the two scruffy wolves and they ignored us the rest of the way.

"There it is" Sere pointed down the hill to the small village in the distance.

"Lets go" We skidded down the hill and entered the small town. The villagers gave us weird looks as we passed. Well i would have to if id seen two figures covered in soot and burn marks on there faces.A guard approached us. Uh oh.

"Hey you two!" we stopped walking

"Yes officer?" I asked "Is there a problem?"

He looked at us under his mask "What happened to you? your frightening the villagers"

I looked at him with confused narrow eyes. we were... frightening them? really? I was about to reply something not so nice when Sere spoke ending my train of thought

"We were at Helgen" she pointed in the way we came. you could still see smoke rising very faintly in the distance if you looked hard enough. "Helgen...its gone. Burned to the ground. I don't think anyone else survived"

"Helgen? Attacked? burned completely to the ground you say? who could have done such a thing?" you could hear the disbelief in his voice

"It was a Dragon. Big with black scales and a huge wingspan. It came out of no where" I said motioning with my hands

"a...dragon" The guard said before laughing "Dragons are just a legend from children books"

"It's true Sir! we need to warn the villagers" Sere sounded desperate

"If you don't believe us go over to Helgen and see for yourself" I snapped getting agitated. The guard seemed to be considering the idea.

"Ok. ill go have a look. but if this is some sort of trick i will remember your faces. do not leave until i return" He threatened before retrieving his bay horse and riding along the path.

"I'll remember your faces" I mocked him with a sneer. Sere laughed at my fake guard voice. We sat down on a small bench waiting for the man to return. We got a little bored so be began to question each other.

"How old are you Elsie?"

"17. you?"

"your that young huh?... I'm 21. So... the dark brotherhood. Is it true what everyone says about your group?"

"Eh not really. Were like a small dysfunctional family who makes a living by killing people for other people"

"Do you really cut down random innocents?"

"No. Never. unless there is a contract against them. So about you. Your quite diffident from every elf iv ever seen. so what are you like albino or something?"

"Hahaha no. I'm actually uh...a snow elf."

"A snow elf?! What? I thought they were all extinct"

"Yeah well... apparently not"

"What of your parents?"

"Never knew them. Iv pretty much been on my own until the companions took me in. What about yours?"

"All i know is they were a caravan. They all died in a bandit attack when i was a babe. A dunmer found me and took me in. The companions? your with them?

"Well i was until i ran away"

"You ran away? why?"

"Id rather not talk about it"

"I understand" We were quiet after that for a while before a question i knew was going to eventually be asked was asked

"So how did a young Khajiit like yourself find the Dark Brotherhood?"

"They find you"

"Well... how did they 'find' you?"

"I killed someone and caught their attention"

"Who did you kill?"

"... some drunk guard fellow. he killed someone i was close to"

"Oh... may I..."

"She was my only friend back in Dawnstar. we grew up together" Our heads snapped upwards as we heard the sound of a horse approaching. The guard hopped off. He looked a bit horrified. He walked over

"I... look i'm sorry i disbelieved you. it's just so hard to believe that... dragons... by the nine divines. You need to warn the Jarl of Whiterun. We need more guards positioned here"

"We have to warn the Jarl?" I looked at him my eyes narrowing "What about you?"

"I can't leave my post. if there are Dragons as you say then Riverwood will need all the help it can get" The guard walked past us a bit shakily. Sere turned to me

"Well... are you going to go back to the Brotherhood now?"

"Yeah i guess. I said Riverwood was as far i was going."

"oh come on. You can come to Whiterun with me. I'm sure the Jarl will offer us some kinda of nice reward"

"You drive a hard bargain elf" I laughed "The reward better be nice."

* * *

The walk to Whiterun was a bit dull and we didn't run into any trouble. As we neared the stables outside of the city we could hear a fight going on at the small farm. We ran over to see if we could help. Three nord's were fighting a giant. I drew my bow and released an arrow dealing the killing bow. The nord's looked over a bit confused. The female spoke

"We didn't need any help thanks."

"Ok next time ill let it maul you" I shrugged putting my bow away. One of the male's turned in surprise

"Sere?! is it really you?"

"Farkas?" Sere replied "I..." she was cut off by a hug. Ah. so these must be members of the companions i thought to myself. Sere continued "I'm so sorry i just left. I understand if your mad..."

"Its alright lass. Were not mad. I'm just glad you came back like i knew you would. Who's your friend?"

"This is Elise. Were sorta friends"

"Sorta?"

"We just met"

"Ah. you both look horrible. Lets get back to Jorvaskr and get you ladies cleaned up" Farkas smiled "Then you can tell me what has happened that's got you so tense"

We walked up to the decent sized building that was the companions home. We both got a quick change of clothes and got our wounds bandaged up and tended to. We sat at the large table getting a little to eat when the questions came.

"So what happened to the both of you that caused you to be so badly damaged?" Aela asked

"Well..." Sere quickly explained the events that occurred at Helgen. i sat feeling really awkward. I didn't really like being around so many people. I took a bite of cheese and listened to Sere finish up her small tale.

"And we ended up here with you guys"

"A dragon?" Skjor sounded like he thought we were stupid

Aela looked to Vilkas "That could explain the strange noise you heard earlier"

He nodded "It did sound like something you'd imagine a Dragon sounding like"

"If you don't mind id like to find someplace to rest before we talk to the jarl" I spoked feeling worn out.

Ria stood up and smiled "We have a few spare beds you could use. Here ill show you" I followed her downstairs to a spare bed. I said my thanks before climbing into the soft warm bed.

* * *

The next morning a groggily went upstairs to grab some breakfast. Sere was already awake and she shoved a piece of bread in my hand

"Come on! we have to go see the jarl"

"But its early!"

"No it's not. you slept in. It's almost noon"

"Whoa... really?

"Yeah now come on sleepy head"

"Alright alright" I grabbed my things and followed her outside. We walked quietly to Dragonsreach and we climbed the many stairs. We were met by a guard

"Halt! Dragonsreach is closed. Jarl Balgruuf isn't seeing anyone"

"We need to speak to him about Riverwood" Sere told him outright "We were at Helgen."

"Helgen you say? oh... alright then go on in" He moved to the side to let us pass. Sere nodded her thanks and we entered the large doors. We walked confidently up the stairs and across the floor until the housecarl ,Irileth, stopped us

"What are you two doing in here? The jarl isn't seeing anyone"

"Were sorry to interrupt but... We were at Helgen we have news about the dragon attacks" Sere stated.

The jarl at his throne turned to his housecarl "Ireleth its fine i want to hear what they have to say" He nodded to us "So you were at Helgen? You both saw this Dragon?"

"Yes sir" We both replied in unison. I continued next "Helgen was completely destroyed there's hardly anything left. The dragon was last seen headed this way"

Sere nodded "Yeah were here to ask for some more guards to be positioned at Riverwood. Its open and has no protective walls. It's completely vulnerable"

"Ireleth send troops to Riverwood"

"Yes my Jarl" She turned and left to complete the deed.

Balgruuf turned to us "Well done you both did the right thing in seeking me out. you've done Whiterun a service and i wont forget it. Here take this both of you. you've earned it" He gave each of us a small bag of coins and i smiled my thanks. "There is another thing you could do for me" Oh no. "Suitable for young adventurers like yourselves. If your interested speak to my court wizard across the hall" He motioned for use to leave and Sere gave me a toothy grin.

"Oh no. no. no. Iv know you like a day and i know that look."

"Come on. There bound to be more gold after this!"

"Ok fine. but its only because I'm poor."

"That's the spirit!" We walked grinning like kids who discovered a secret they weren't supposed to know. We walked into Farengars study and he looked up from the enchanting table. He walked over with a sweet smiled

"Hello. What can i do for you fine ladies today?"

"The jarl sent us. Said you had a job for us...?" I asked with a smirk

"Ah yes! iv been waiting for him to send me somebody! I had a um... item stolen from me and i need to have it back. it could solve why the dragons are awakening." Sere and Myself looked at each other before looking back to the mage. "Its called the dragonstone. an ancient stone tablet with words written in the dragon language inscribed on it" I look quizzically at him. The same language the black dragon had been yelling at Helgen? I assumed so. "I believe it is at the ancient nordic ruin of Bleak Falls Barrow. If you retrieve it for me i can pay you handsomely" Sere shot me a 'i told you!' look. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward

"Well get the rock for you"

"Excellent!" He clapped his hands together "Be careful you might not know whats lurking there or what traps are hidden"

"We will be careful." Sere nodded "Thank you Mr. Farengar. have a nice day" We both walked out of his office and back outside to the fresh skyrim air. We walked through the busy streets trying to avoid bumping into anyone. We reached the large gates of Whiterun. The guards opened them kindly for us and we walked outside the bustling city. "Ready?" Sere looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I smirked back

"Ready"

And we walked down the hill following the path that would lead us to our destiny.


	4. Chapter 3: The singing stone

"There it is" I pointed upwards. You could barely make out the ancient structure towering poking out of the mountains. We began the upwards descent following a very snowed over path. I stared up at the old towers. It seemed like it could topple over at any moment.

"who's their?!" A harsh woman's voice asked from atop the first set of stairs. I swiftly drew my bow and Sere took her daggers out. The bandit woman walked own the stairs towards us gripping a silver sword. The bandit spotted us and she called the alarm to what i assumed was more bandits. Just our luck. About four of them rushed towards us. another two were up on an arch with their arrows following our every move. I took two arrows out of the quiver strapped to my back. I loaded them both spacing them a bit apart before pulling the strip back and pointing them upwards. I let go and both arrows hit there marks knocking the two bandits off the arch. They hit the ground snow flying upwards and they didn't get back up. Sere was dual wielding against two of the bandits and the other two advanced towards me. I reached for an arrow only to find i was out. I unsheathed my sword just as the bandits were upon me. I blocked the first one and turned my ear towards the other one coming up behind me. I turned slightly and i swung my sword blocking again. I kicked my foot out causing the one behind me to stagger backwards so i could focus on the one. We dueled for a while before he tripped and fell backwards. I ended his life quickly. I removed the arrows he had been using and placed them in my quiver. I turned to face to other bandit but he was gone.

"Coward!" I yelled shaking my fist after the fleeing man. I looked to Sere to see if she needed help but she shoved her daggers into the last bandit and he slumped to the ground. We nodded to each other before creeping up to the tombs entrance. We opened the door and it made a loud ear splitting creek. The entryway was a large open room that was partly falling apart. We could hear some bandits talking and the smell of soup tinted the air. I raised my bow slightly and took out both bandits. We walked over some dead Skeavers and over to the fire. I checked the one bandit and found 10 gold and an emerald. nothing else caught my eye. Sere looted the other bandit and i took a bite to there still cooking soup. Sere stared at me like i was crazy. "What? im not gonna let it go to waste!" She laughed and rolled her eyes. While she busied herself with unlocking a nearby chest i walked down further into the ruins. I swatted at some cobwebs as i went down the tunnel. I passed some alters and a couple urns and i found another tunnel that lead even further down. there was a crack in the brambles that littered the floor and i jumped my tail puffing up.

"It's just me stupid"

I sighed in relief. it was only my snow elf companion. We kept walking not finding anything besides cobwebs and some more dead Skeavers. We eventually reached a more open room with strange carvings on the walls. A lever was at the middle of the room next to a dead adventurer or he was just another bandit. i couldn't tell. "What killed this guy? A trap of some sort?"

"I'm guessing something shot out of the wall when he tried to pull the lever. Maybe it has something to do with these stones?" Sere walked closer to them to inspect them. She placed her hands on one and pulled. It turned slowly with a gritting noise. There was a different carving on that other side. "Oh i get it!"

"Get what?"

"It's like a matching game. we have to put them in the right order to safely pull the lever"

"That seems kind of stupid."

"It kept that guy out didn't it?"

"Yeah I guess" I looked around the room "Up there. More carvings" I pointed "I think the order is... uh.. the one that looks like a snake, snake again and i think that's a fish"

"You sure?"

"Pretty damn sure"

"Alright then. Help me move these things" we both turned the rocks into the snake, snake fish order. I walked over to the lever

"Here it goes" I closed my eyes and pulled. Nothing happened for a few moments. The gate on the other end slowly moved upwards granting us access the rest of the ancient tomb. The next room had a soul gem and i placed it into my bag. I might need it for later. The chest had nothing in it to our disappointment. There was a set of spilling stairs that led deep into the floor. We walked carefully down the creaky old wooden stairs praying that it wouldn't break underneath us. It didn't thank the nine divines. Two Skeavers attacked us at the bottom but we made short work of them. I felt a little sorry for the little guys. There used to be a friendly one that lived in Casiens basement back in Dawnstar. as we continued down into the barrow we heard a voice calling out to us.

"Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?! Anyone?!"

"More bandits?" I whispered

"I'm not sure. be ready"

"I'm always ready" I motioned with my sword. We waked in the direction the voice came from. The path way was blocked by multiple spider webs. "Frost Spiders" I hissed under my breath. I cut through them with my blade. The room beyond that was filled with egg pods and the floor was littered with cocooned corpses. I grimaced and slowly entered with Sere at my heels. A giant frost spider dropped down from the ceiling and raised its legs up in warning.

"Help me!" The voice called from across the room. We charged the already wounded spider. I jumped as it sit poison at me. The spider followed my every movement so i kept it distracted. Sere ran and slid underneath it slashing off its legs as she skidded across the ground. The spider fell and i dealt the final blow by driving my sword into its skull. I removed the sword and scraped it across the floor trying to clean the sticky blood off it. We approached the man stuck to the wall in spider webs. We hacked him down and he fell to the ground before standing up and brushing off the remaining webs. He laughed before running off "Fools! why would i share this treasure with anyone?"

"Hey! Get back here!" I growled chasing after him.

"Elise! Stop!" Sere grabbed my arm pulling me back

"Hey! I almost had him! What gives elf?!"

"Shhh listen"

I perked up my ears listening intently. We heard a faint cry then a growling sound. "What is oblivion was that sound?" I turned to Sere with my eyes wide.

"no idea. Lets keep going. but very carefully"

"No kidding!" We both walked as quietly as we could. We entered a small hallway with many mummified looking corpses in little alcoves in the walls. We heard the growling noise again and one of said corpses was walking towards us swinging an axe. My expression changed to a disgusted horror look we stood up from our crouched positions to face the zombie like creatures. There were three... live ones if that's what you could call them. I slashed one across the midsection killing it instantly. The other two were more of a challenge as they were wearing ancient armor. Sere slashed one across the throat then stabbed it in the forehead. The third we both attacked sending it flying into the wall. It didn't get back up and we pressed forward.

"Those must have been the Draugr. Iv only heard stories iv never actually seen one before"

"Oh iv read about those in a book somewhere. If were lucky we wont see them ever again" We found the bandit from before dead a couple of feet from where we fought the Draugr. We found an odd-looking golden claw on his body. It was the only thing we took not bothering to pick up his journal. There was a gate loaded with spikes in the path ahead. We walked around it carefully not wanting to spring it. More alcoves met us and i didn't want to take any chances. I put an arrow in every single Draugr. Alive or not. I picked up every arrow after i was sure id gotten them all. "I hate these things" I complained as we walked. We accidently triggered a trap and down the narrow hall large swinging axes dropped down cutting us from our destination. Sere walked in front of me and looked hesitant before she dashed forward missing all the axes by a hair. She disappeared from sight and i heard a chain then the axes stopped allowing me safe passage. "Nice going there Sere"

"Thanks" With that we walked further down the stairs.

* * *

After fighting many more Draugr and bypassing many hidden traps we reached a large circular door. At the center was a carving of a claw. I pulled the golden object we had found earlier and i flipped it over to look at the carvings.

"Bear, moth and i think that's supposed to be an owl" I nodded to Sere and she moved the rings locking the carvings in place. We paced the claw into the keyholes and turned it. The door hissed and receded slowly into the ground to reveal doors going upwards unlike all the others that went down. The next room was a nice change from the narrow spaces we had wandered for hours. Dirt fell from the ceiling and we walked forward. Were we almost at the end? I wondered to myself. We crossed a narrow stone bridge that went over a small raging river. We walked up the stairs and i could hear a soft chanting noise the steadily grew louder as we ascended. I looked to Sere confused but she didn't seem to have noticed "Can't you hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" She raised an eyebrow

"The singing"

"The...Singing? I think this place is just getting to your head" She rolled her eyes and went to have a look around. I on the other hand was going to find the source of the singing/chanting noise. I approached the strange curved wall and the chanting grew louder still. I felt in a trance as i approached the wall. It was as if... it was... calling out to me. I looked at all the carvings but one in particular caught my attention. It was glowing slightly and as i approached blue tendrils of light reached out to me. My words were lost as i watched the lights swirl around me. Something tickled in my mind and i traced the glowing carving with a claw. _"Fus...Force" _something whispered in the back of my mind sending chills down my spine. The fur on my tail stood up and the lights slowly diminished. I blinked shaking my head. That was so...so weird. Sere was staring at me from across the smooth stone platform with wide confused eyes. She didn't get a chance to speak as the stone coffin in the center burst open a fully armored Draugr exiting. He removed his battle-axe and ran towards me completely ignoring the white elf. It took a stance before yelling at me

"_Fus..ro..dah_!" I was blown backwards into the curved wall by an invisible force. I groaned and quickly sprung upwards blocking the axe with my sword. I pushed forward with all my strength making the Draugr stagger backwards. I paced backwards trying to get some distance. I put my sword away and unleashed arrows upon the ancient nord. They seemed to bounce right off his armor and i soon ran out of ammo. He was almost upon me when Sere dug her daggers deep into his back. His glowing eyes dimmed out and he crumpled to the floor. I panted trying to catch my breath.I leaned back against the coffin and used it to pull myself upwards. I peered in curiously and found what id almost forgotten we had come here for. The large tablet known as the Dragonstone. I handed it to Sere as my bag was full. We silently walked up the stairs at the left of the altar. Sere looked at me concerned

"Are you alright? you seem very unsteady. was it the wall? when you looked at it your turned as white as..."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. lets just get out of here" She nodded in understanding and at the top of the narrow upwards passage way there was a handle. Sere twisted it and the rock moved revealing a secret path. We entered and we could see a hole that opened up to the outside. Finally! I needed to get away from this strange place. We came out to a small cliff in the mountain side. There was a lake far out in the distance. The view was spectacular. I took in a fresh breath of air and i turned to Sere. "Lets go back to Whiterun and put this place behind us for good"


	5. Chapter 4: Allegiance Strong Hunt

We climbed the stairs to Dragonsreach after resting in Jorvaskr for the night. Sere stopped before the large doors and turned to me. we hadn't really spoken since Bleak Falls.

"Will you tell me what happened in the barrow now? Its been bothering you. out with it."

I stared at the ground before looking up at her "The wall... you didn't see it? how could you not have seen it...heard it?"

"Heard or seen what Elise? you're not making any sense. all i saw was a dusty old wall"

"It was glowing... calling out to me. I could read it Sere. I understood the markings. I... I don't really know what it was. maybe it was nothing..."

"You were tired that's all. Come on. Lets get rid of this heavy stone. im tired of lugging it around"

"Ha! yeah ok. i want my reward" We entered Dragonsreach and walked up the large set of stairs. We took a right and entered Farengar's office. He was talking to someone else when we got there.

"You see? The terminology is clearly First era or earlier. Im convinced this is a copy of a much older text." We walked up to the desk quietly not trying to interrupt. He looked up at us breaking off his conversation with the other woman. "Ah the adventurers have returned. were you successful Do you have the Dragonstone?"

Sere handed it to him "What now?" She asked

"That is where your job ends and mine begins. My associate here will be glad to see the stone translated" He turned to the hooded woman "Seems you were right after all. We have our friends here to thank for recovering it for us"

She turned to face us "You went into Bleak Falls and got that? nice work" she turned to the mage "Just send me a-"

"Farengar!" The jarls housecarl Irileth, cut the mysterious woman off "You need to come at once. A dragon has been sighted near by" I shot Sere a look. Was this the same Dragon from Helgen? Irileth turned to us "You two should come as well"

Farengars mood seemed to have lifted "A dragon! how exciting! Where was it seen? What is it doing?!" he rushed out.

The housecarl seemed a bit surprised at his reaction "Id take this a bit more seriously if i were you. If i dragon attacks Whiterun i don't know if we can stop it" We followed the dunmer upstairs. Jarl Balgruuf was talking to a guard.

"So Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower

"Yes sir" The guard seemed a bit shaken up.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon" Irileth spoke

"Uh... that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen"

"What did it do? It it attacking the watchtower?"

"No my lord. It was just circling when i left. I never ran so fast in my life... I thought it would come after me for sure"

"Good work son. Well take it from here. Head down to the barracks for food and rest. You've earned it" The guard nodded and left. "Irileth you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there"

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate"

"Good. Dont fail me" The jarl turned to me and Sere. "There is no time to discuss our reward" My mood fell "I'm in need of your help yet again" Oh no. "I want you both to go with Irileth to fight this dragon. You ladies survived Helgen so you have more experienced with dragons than anyone else . As a token of my appreciation im going to allow you to purchase property in the hold. " He turned signaling he was done. Irileth was walking away and we ran to catch up with her. We ran all the way out and past the gates of Whiterun. We met up with a couple of guards. Me and Sere stood with them and Irileth began a speech.

"Heres the situation. A dragon is attacking the western watchtower" the guards mumbled to themselves.

"A dragon?!"

"Were in for it now!"

"You heard right! I said a dragon! I don't care where it came from or who sent it. What i do know is that its make the fatal mistake of attacking Whiterun!"

"Bu Housecarl... how can we fight a dragon?!"

"That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen a dragon before or expected to face one in battle. But we are honor bound to fight it even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes and our families. could you call yourselves nords if you ran from this monster? are you going to let me face this thing alone?"

"No!" We all shouted confidently. Except for the guy next to me who whispered

"Were so dead"

"Buts its more than our honor at stake here." The housecarl continued "Think of it... the first dragon seen in skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours if your with me! now what do you say? shall we go kill us a dragon?!"

"Yeah!" I shouted

"Damn right!" Sere called out. Soon the other guards yelled similar things out as well.

"Then lets move out!" Irileth thrust her sword upwards before running down the path towards the watch tower. I drew out my bow ready for action. We ran silently to the outskirts of Whiterun. I glanced at the sky it was almost dusk. we could finally see the watchtower in the distance. Smoke was rising from a large hole in the side. No one was in sight. Some fire was still burning at the base. We went off the path behind some large boulders. "No signs of any dragon right now but it sure looks like he's been here."

I looked up at the sky and whispered to Sere "Hey do you think its him? the black dragon?"

"I have no idea. I hope so. I want to face that bastard again" you could see the determination in her face. I didn't hear what Irileth had said but the others moved out and began to look around. I walked towards the tower and was about to head inside when

"No! Get back! It's still out there! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed by it when they tried to run! Kynnreth save us! Here he comes again!" The guard yelled and ran for the tower. There was an unsettling growl that i immediately recognized. The dragon flew over head close to the top of the watch tower. It blew flames at the guards outside further in the fields. It growled in the dragon language. It wasnt the black dragon. this one was a grayish brown color.

"Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde!"his deep rumbling voice sent chills down my spine. I followed his fast movements with my bow trying to get a good shot. A voice whispered in my head. The same voice from Bleak Falls Barrow. The one from the wall. _"Mirmulnir. Allegiance Strong Hunt"_ The dragon stopped. He was now hovering in mid-air. I released as many arrows as i could. The dragon, which i now knew was named Mirmulnir, opened his maw flames spewing out. He laughed or what sounded like it could be a laugh, "Brit grah. I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" he then started to dart about again. I had lost track of Sere i was to busy on the task at hand. I tried to hit the beast with another arrow but i missed each time. He was just to fast! He flew really close to the ground flapping his huge wings. any guards that had been close to him was blown back wards with incredible force. "Heh. You are brave. Balaan hokoron. Your defeat brings me honor." He turned for another passover when an archer that had managed to get on top of the tower shot an arrow through his wing. Mirmulnir growled in what seemed like pain. He crashed to the ground throwing up dirt and grass everywhere. He stopped inches away from smacking into the watchtower. He got up and shook himself off much like a dog does when its gotten wet. He snapped at the guard who had gotten a little to close. The others ran up behind the dragon only to get batted away like flies by his massive tail.A changed to my sword and charged forward. Irileth beat me to the punch. With a courageous jump she plunged her sword into the dragon's head. It let out a painful sounding roar and he thrashed his head back and forth sending the housecarl into the side of the watch tower. Blood covered the dragons face both his and ours. You could tell the dragon wasn't going to last much longer. His massive head swung in my direction his eyes narrowing sharply. Tendrils of white and yellow sparkling lights leapt from the dragon headed to me. It was just like the wall except there wasn't a whispery voice this time. I began to feel different Stronger like something that had been missing had finally been fulfilled. Mirmulnir made a desperate hissing sound his powerful voice filled with hatred "Dovahkiin! No!" he slumped to the ground his body began to burn on it's on accord leaving nothing but the skeleton. I stood near the skeleton staring at it with wide eyes. What just happened? A guard ran up behind me making me jump with he spoke.

"I...I cant believe it. You're... Dragonborn...!"

I turned. "Wh...what?! Me? No...no i cant be" Me? i couldn't be one of the legendary hero's known as the Dragonborn.

The guard continued "In the old tales... The Dragonborn would slay dragons and take their power. That's what you just did wasn't it?

"I...I dont..."

"Theres only one way to find out... try to... shout. That would prove it. According to the old legends only the Dragonborn could shout without training the way the dragons do"

"I know the legends" I snapped "...sorry... this is just... hard to believe" The guards started talking among themselves

"Dragonborn?"

"More legends?"

"Wow... this is... unbelievable"

Sere ran up to me "I saw it that time! The lights i mean! Go on! Shout!"

I decided to try my chances. I shifted placing one foot out in front of each other. I bent my knees slightly forming a stance. I took in a breath a strange. but nice, sensation washing through my body,soul and mind. What happened next was extraordinary and would change my life forever. Instincts kicked in and i let the word settle deep in my throat before commending the power deep within the word came naturally and i didn't even have to think about it. it almost came out on its own. "_FUS!_"a burst of blue energy formed in a circle around me for a split second before shooting outwards with a crackling noise. Everyones eyes got huge in admiration/surprise/disbelief i wasn't really sure which. Irileth looked at me

"Im not sure about this Dragonborn business but im glad your with us. You better get back to Whiterun right away. Jarl Balgruuf will want to know what has happened" I nodded and went to take step but i staggered to the side almost falling over. The shout had drained me quite a bit. Sere caught me letting me lean against her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah i just feel really weak right now...i'm so... tired." I spoke my eye lids droopy and my voice a bit raspy.

"Hang in there. I'll get you to Whiterun" I nodded and everything else became a blur.


End file.
